


Строгая последовательность причин и следствий

by never_v_hudo



Series: Строгая последовательность причин и следствий [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Time Travel, somehow the two of those go together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: «Постарайтесь не создавать парадоксов. Бумажная работа будет утомительной».Шерлок узнаёт немного о сексе. И о причинно-следственных связях. Но в основном о сексе.





	Строгая последовательность причин и следствий

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a strict progression of cause to effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135762) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



      — Она не будет работать, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — ответил Майкрофт.  
  
      — Физика не имеет смысла.  
  
      — Она никогда не сможет двигаться достаточно быстро.  
  
      — Или с достаточной точностью.  
  
      — И даже если она сработает, это будет чрезвычайно опасно.  
  
      — Вполне вероятно смертельно.  
  
      Они оба уставились на машину времени.  
  
      — Я всё равно хочу попробовать, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Да, я предполагал, что ты захочешь, — устало проговорил Майкрофт. — Может, на год вперёд?  
  
      — Да, будет неплохо, — согласился Шерлок.  
  
      Майкрофт установил дату.  
  
      — Постарайся не создавать парадоксов. Бумажная работа будет утомительной.  
  
      — Я принесу разведданные от тебя будущего, чтобы восполнить твои хлопоты, — ответил Шерлок, заходя в машину.  
  
      — Не забывай о причинно-следственной природе реальности, — сказал Майкрофт. Шерлок закатил глаза и очнулся… в своей кровати.  
  
      Открылась дверь, Шерлок перекатился и увидел Джона, закрывающего её за собой.  
  
      — О, — произнёс Джон с удивлением. — Когда ты вернулся домой?  
  
      — Только что, — ответил Шерлок. — Разве Майкрофт…  
  
      Остаток предложения замер на языке, потому что Джон… просто снял рубашку и бросил её на пол.  
  
      Шерлок уставился на него.  
  
      — Разве Майкрофт … — продолжил за него Джон, расстёгивая ремень.  
  
      — Он, — начал Шерлок, — эээ…  
  
      — Ты о чём вообще? — спросил Джон, когда его брюки упали к лодыжкам.  
  
      — Ни о чём, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон приподнял одеяло и устроился в кровати рядом с ним.  
  
      — Правильно, — сказал он, плюхнувшись на подушку возле него. — Привет.  
  
      — Привет, — проговорил Шерлок. Он дедуцировал, вычёркивая возможности, пока не осталось, что либо Джон пьян, либо, Шерлок действительно попал в будущее, где он и Джон были…  
  
      Джон наклонился вперёд и прижался губами к губам Шерлока.  
  
      Верно. Итак. Значит, второе.  
  
      — Рози уснула, — прошептал Джон в его губы, пододвигаясь ближе к Шерлоку и обнимая его рукой за талию.   
  
      — Точно, — закашлялся Шерлок.  
  
      Джон втянул его нижнюю губу и расправил пальцы у него на спине, кончиком мизинца угодив за пояс брюк Шерлока. Шерлок подался вперёд от удивления.  
  
      — Думал, ты будешь позже, — сказал Джон, запуская всю руку в трусы Шерлока и сжимая его зад. — Это сюрприз.  
  
      — Хнннн, — ответил Шерлок, потому что к его животу прижалось кое-что очень, очень твёрдое, определённо  _не_  пистолет Джона.  
  
      — Гораздо более приятный сюрприз, чем черви в раковине днём, — продолжал Джон, целуя нижнюю челюсть Шерлока. — На самом деле это возмещает тот сюрприз. — Он вытащил руку из трусов Шерлока, быстро стянул его брюки и бельё до колен, слегка задев пальцами стремительно возбуждающийся член Шерлока.  
  
      — Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Я…  
  
      — Ммм? — отозвался Джон, повторив дразнящее движение. — Прости, ты что-то сказал?  
  
      — Ах, — вырвалось у Шерлока, он машинально толкнулся бёдрами, — ты…  
  
      — Я мечтал об этом весь день, — сказал Джон, наконец, обхватив член Шерлока. Он ласкал его нежно, прижав большой палец к головке, и Шерлок откинул голову назад.   
  
      Это было ошибкой: Джон, воспользовавшись возможностью, укусил Шерлока за шею, и тот громко застонал. Надо сказать Джону остановиться, он собирался сказать, ещё секундочку, и он остановит его и объяснит, что пришёл из прошлого и…  
  
      — Знаешь, думаю, хочу взять у тебя в рот, — прошептал Джон ему на ухо, и Шерлок поперхнулся.  
  
      — Нннффф, — сказал он, когда Джон последний раз провёл по его члену и опустился вниз. Он поцеловал Шерлока в ключицу, а затем вобрал напряжённый сосок в рот, — Шерлок подпрыгнул, когда Джон обвёл его языком. Джон рассмеялся про себя и продолжил спускаться вниз, проводя губами по животу Шерлока, затем уложил Шерлока на спину и устроился у него между ног.   
  
      — Джон, — сказал Шерлок, уставившись в потолок, когда Джон очутился у изножья кровати, — ты должен знать, что…  
  
      А затем Джон взял головку его члена в рот.  
  
      Он отправился в путешествие во времени туда, где Джон обхватывал губами член Шерлока: он сам не знал, что из этого более удивительно.  
  
      Джон обвёл головку языком, и Шерлок схватился за простыню, сдерживаясь, чтобы не подбрасывать бёдра. Джон взял его член глубже, рукой лаская его яйца, и Шерлок с силой прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
      — Джон, — сказал он, — подожди.  
  
      Джон оторвался с влажным  _чмоканием_. Его губы блестели от слюны.  
  
      — Всё в порядке?  
  
      — Эм, — ответил Шерлок, — да.  
  
      — Хорошо, — отозвался Джон и снова опустил голову.  
  
      Шерлок застонал и засунул кулак себе в рот. Между губами Джона и его рукой, и, о боже, его  _другой_  рукой, это не продлится долго. Шерлок отчаянно пытался понять, как сказать  _«Там, откуда я пришёл, подобное не было в порядке вещей между нами»_ , не испортив момента, и пришёл к выводу, что это совершенно невозможно.  
  
      Невозможно говорить, даже  _думать_  удавалось с трудом, когда Джон ускорился, постанывая с членом Шерлока во рту. Шерлок сжал губы, а Джон оторвался ещё раз, проведя языком от основания до кончика его члена, со словами:  
  
      — Тебе не надо быть тихим, Рози крепко уснула, — господи, ты же знаешь, как я люблю слышать тебя, — а затем он взял член Шерлока так глубоко, как только мог.  
  
      Шерлок издал нечто среднее между стоном и воплем, и Джон застонал вместе с ним. Его рука двигалась вместе со ртом, а язык описывал круги по головке.  
  
      — Я, — Шерлок задыхался, — я собираюсь…  
  
      А затем он кончил, довольно впечатляюще, прямо в горло Джону. Шерлок чувствовал, как он  _сглатывает_.  
  
      Джон вскарабкался вверх и поцеловал Шерлока, вкус был совершенно незнакомым и ещё более эротичным. Джон двигал рукой между ногами, и Шерлок понял, немного запоздало, что, похоже, это то, что  _он_  должен был делать. Он протянул руку между ними, и Джон с облегчением застонал, когда Шерлок обхватил член Джона. Его собственный член слабо дёрнулся в знак солидарности.  
  
      — Боже, ты такой, — сказал Джон, его дыхание обдавало жаром губы Шерлока, — о боже,  _да_ …  
  
      — Как мне, — начал Шерлок, но Джон заткнул его поцелуем, языком скользнул между губ и стал тереться бёдрами об него. Шерлок был полностью уверен, что ужасен в этом, но Джон то ли не замечал, то ли не обращал внимания. Он толкался в кулак Шерлока, запустив пальцы в его волосы, и жёстко потянул их, причинив приятную боль.  
  
      — Блядь, Шерлок, — сказал он. — Быстрее,  _да_ …   
  
      Шерлок включил наблюдательность на максимум, и вскоре ритм толчков Джона ускорился, он прижался губами к губам Шерлока и замолчал, его бёдра дёргались, а затем замедлились, когда он забрызгал спермой весь живот Шерлока.  
  
      Джон прижался лицом к шее Шерлока и поцеловал его, их пот смешался.  
  
      — А теперь, — заговорил он, — что ты собирался сказать, прежде чем я немного отвлёкся?  
  
      Шерлок сглотнул.  
  
      — Ничего особенного. Просто — разве я не упоминал — ох — о путешествии во времени?  
  
      Джон замер.  
  
      — О, ты разыгрываешь меня.  
  
      — Судя по всему, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Машина времени появилась у тебя только сейчас.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      —  _Это_  и есть оно? Вот это? Прямо сейчас?   
  
      — Ээ, — сказал Шерлок, — да.  
  
      — И ты пришёл из того времени, когда мы ещё не начали делать, ну знаешь,  _подобные_  вещи?  
  
      — Да, определённо, — подтвердил Шерлок.  
  
      — О господи, — воскликнул Джон. — Почему ты не остановил меня?  
  
      Он сел и уставился на Шерлока в лунном свете, что было менее пугающим, если бы он был хоть немного одет.   
  
      — Что ж, — ответил Шерлок, — дело в том, что ты начал, ох, делать  _это_ , а у меня нет опыта в том, чтобы останавливать тебя от… ну, у меня вообще нет  _никакого_  опыта хоть в чём-нибудь из того, что…  
  
      — Погоди, — прервал его Джон. — Это был твой первый раз _?_  
  
      — В некотором смысле, да, — ответил Шерлок, — и в общем смысле… тоже да.  
  
      — Когда другой ты вернёшься назад, — сказал Джон, — я убью его.  
  
      — Так ты говоришь, — начал Шерлок, — что, я не сказал тебе точно, что произошло, когда я путешествовал во времени.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что «обнаружил признак, что наши отношения изменились», — огрызнулся Джон. — Ты не упоминал  _минет_ , ты полный  _придурок_.   
  
      — Хорошо, теперь, когда ты рассказал мне, что я сказал, это  _твоя_  вина, — урезонил его Шерлок. — Вот как работает причинно-следственная связь.  
  
      — Ну, нет, не пытайся перекинуть вину на меня, — ответил Джон. — Это ты залез в  _машину времени_.   
  
      — Получилось как нельзя лучше,  _очевидно_ , — стал защищаться Шерлок. — Возможно, я бы так и продолжал думать, что ты  _не гей_ , как ты всегда и заявлял, если бы мой член только что не оказался у тебя во рту.  
  
      — О, отвали, — сказал Джон. 


End file.
